


Those hands...

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: 'The sinews of veins protrude in a commanding and masculine manner that has a thrill shivering down Jongin’s spine.'AKA – Jongin has a fetish with Soo’s hands. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my good friend Chi sent a picture of Soo's hands (See bottom right) and it sparked this idea. Enjoy. X

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The boy with the bronzed skin gulps loudly as he watches the flex of muscles shift beneath supple, tanned hands. The sinews of veins protrude in a commanding and masculine manner that has a thrill shivering down Jongin’s spine. Kyungsoo tilts his head back, his grip tight on the microphone as he belts out long, profound, smooth notes from deep down in his diaphragm. The sound rumbles and resonates through every bone in the younger male’s frame, causing heavy lidded eyes to roam the bulging veins on the singer’s neck and up to the hands with a tight grip, heavy and sure around the cylindrical barrel of the microphone. The dancer’s gaze then slides down the sturdy frame, taking in strong, muscled, thick thighs and a firm behind that has Jongin’s fingers twitching to touch and seize as he imagines those heavy fingers taking him roughly in sordid and sultry ways.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin longs to feel the firm and resilient pressure of the elder’s hand around his erect member as he once again strokes himself to completion, biting into his T-shirt and spitting Kyungsoo’s name in a mantra inside his head as the creamy substance paints his stomach and hand. He has his tissues at the ready, a practised routine that the muscle memories remember even when his head is still spinning and swimming with images of those robust and plying hands he had witnessed on stage earlier that day.

“Jongin have you seen my…” The owlish eyes go wide at the sight before him. Jongin clearly in a state of dishevelled half dress. The tissues in his hands – stained with the sticky remnants of his activities – and the look of shock and guilt crossing his roommate’s features leave no questions of doubt and a prominent silence settling over the both of them. There is a stalemate, Jongin slyly covering himself with the blanket as best he can and Kyungsoo’s mouth drying out as his brain processes everything in slow motion. The elder of the two seems to recover first.

“Uhm…I left my wallet…” Is all he says but there is a glint in his eyes as they never leave Jongin’s bare thigh that still sticks out from beneath the covers.

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Jongin offers in an attempt to erase the embarrassment threatening to crawl up his cheeks and betray his current composure.

Kyungsoo is a man of few words and a man of even less expression, so it is safe to say that Jongin is momentarily puzzled as he notes the small smirk that pulls at those heart shaped lips and the lidded eyes that seem to be burning a hole through the obstructing bedsheets. He squirms a little, eyeing the man carefully until those large owlish eyes snap up from his lower region to meet him head on. Jongin’s eyes immediately divert to a random spot on the carpet and drift to his own clasped hands that now hold the soiled tissue of evidence. His cheeks betray him, flaming a bright red blush and making him want to melt and disappear.

It isn’t until he feels a dip on the bed that his eyes snap towards Kyungsoo’s firm thighs that now sit mere centimetres away from him. Then Jongin wants to scream or run or just die right there because those large, strong hands are filling his view and moving towards his own. Thick fingers take the dirty tissue from him, tossing it into the bin just a few steps away before they close around Jongin’s wrist. He notices again, how the veins stand out beneath the thin membrane of skin and for the hundredth time that day, finds himself gulping. Especially when he feels the grip tighten and a deep, hollow voice speaking into his sensitive ear.

“Jongin, look at me.” The older commands and the young dancer almost wants to disobey but finds his head moving on instinct to meet a very heated and exceptionally blown gaze that he has never seen on his hyung’s features before.

“Soo?” Is all the younger can utter as he becomes very aware of the proximity and skin to skin contact, his wrist tingling and the feeling spreading across his caramel skin. The air between them seems to fizzle and crackle with some kind of unseen energy, but they can both feel it. The charge builds between them and Jongin wonders briefly if he should make a move, just before he feels rough palms on the front of his shoulders, pushing him down against the soft pillows.

“Jongin, I’ve seen the way you look at me for a while now and I’m only going to ask this once. Do you want this?” The tone is assertive but suggestive and Jongin knows he is screwed when once again, his body responds on instinct, nodding before his brain can even compute what he will answer. “Good boy” The older breathes out, bringing their lips close and teasing. The dancer’s eyes fall shut as he feels the soft pressure of the other’s lips ghosting against his own. That is, until a deep chuckle is resounding into the room. A jarring and unfitting sort of noise that both breaks Jongin’s concentration but also manages to have him squirming beneath the duvet. “If you want this, you’re going to have to tell me – exactly – what you want. Tell me Jongin, what were you thinking about before I entered the room? What gets.you.off?” Those last three words being dropped like slow treacle into the melting pot of Jongin’s arousal.

“You. I was thinking about you.” The dancer replies steadily despite the erratic thumping of his heart though his voice is barely above a whisper.

“Don’t lie to me. You can tell me the truth, it’s okay.” Kyungsoo responds in a soothing and calm voice. Almost as if it really _is_ alright, as though he just wants to know all of the younger’s deepest fantasies.

“I … I’m not lying. I was thinking about you Soo.” This time his voice is louder but his words stutter upon exit.

“Really?” The singer’s eyes light up with something akin to disbelief before he is grinning. “Then tell me, what were you imagining about me? What was I doing Jongin?” He probes, watching closely in fascination as the dancer’s face flits from shock, to embarrassment to lust.

“I was thinking about your hands. About how they are strong, thick, firm, heavy. About how masculine and large they are and how I want them wrapped around my cock so badly.” Jongin whispers straightforwardly, not an ounce of embarrassment left. It seems that Kyungsoo’s genuine interest has given the younger man his confidence back.

“I think I can oblige” The elder smirks, pinning Jongin to his spot with just his gaze now as the younger feels those rough fingers tracing from his knee and slowly dragging up his right inner thigh, stopping unfairly close to the goal and then skipping past to push back the cover instead. The colder air of the room caressing his naked member makes the dancer hiss, his hands fisting together tightly.

“Uh…please, stop teasing Soo.” Jongin croaks out, the elder’s right hand now tracing circles close to the base but not quite touching, driving the dancer mad with frustration. Kyungsoo’s other hand is braced on the pillow beside Jongin’s head and when the younger turns his head to the right, he can see the bulging veins that travel from the back of his hand, across a delicate wrist and into a muscled forearm. A low whine escapes his throat as he unabashedly stares at them, his cock twitching even more because there is nothing more attractive to Jongin than that very sight alone.

Finally, those fingers come to wrap tightly around the erect member causing a sigh of satisfaction to rumble from deep within. He can’t help but to sit up slightly and watch as the hand grasps around him, palms rough and leaving a wonderful friction.

“Tighter Soo, grip me tighter. I need you to manhandle me.” Jongin whines and is rewarded handsomely with an increased pressure around his length, causing his head to spin in ways his own hand couldn’t ever produce. “Shit” leaves his throat as he feels a twisting motion and watches the shifting of the veins beneath the delicate layer of skin on the singer’s wrist.

“Are you gonna come for me Jongin?” Is spoken roughly into his right ear and the pace of the elder’s hand increases. He can no longer watch those prominent veins and contracting muscles as his head hits the pillow and his back arches away from the bed. Eyes screwing shut from the sheer pleasure. Kyungsoo keeps going, thumbing the head and twisting at just the right angle and he is going to come any minute – until the calloused digits slow to an excruciating pace. “Answer me” is the demand that follows and Jongin nods his head frantically, trying to form the words; his body once again a step ahead of his brain and speech.

“Yes, yes, I’m going to come for you. Please, Soo. I’m so close please don’t stop.” That is all the singer apparently needs as he increases the pace once more, intent on bringing the dancer to the edge as quickly as possible. It doesn’t take long until Jongin whimpers out a mantra of Kyungsoo’s name aloud, some sense of personal gratification overcoming Jongin at finally being able to verbalise it and not bite into his T-shirt to muffle any accidental slips.

“Right, I still have to meet Chanyeol at the market, he’s gonna kill me for being late already. Where’s my wallet?” He muses and Jongin isn’t sure if his roommate is talking to him or himself as the shorter male quickly locates it in a pair of discarded jeans from this morning.

“You’re leaving?” Jongin then speaks with an incredulous tone, as if the older had told him he has three heads. “What about your…” His eyebrow raises at the evident bulge in Kyungsoo’s jeans.

“It’ll go down on the walk there, I have my long coat.” The elder shrugs causally and Jongin continues to gape. “I’ve really got to go, but we will talk about this later okay?” and the pout on Jongin’s lips is enough to make the singer feels somewhat apologetic. He walks back over from taking out his long coat from the wardrobe and leans down to a still sticky and wrecked looking Jongin. He kisses him hard at first, the younger of them opening his mouth for a slower and deeper kiss that has them both a little light headed. His hands come up to grasp at the firm globes, feeling a little satisfied that he finally got to touch them this way. Jongin is just melting into the kiss though when the older pulls back.

“I’ve really got to go, I’m twenty minutes late. Bye.” He says with a soft smile before grabbing his coat from his bed and swiftly exiting the room, leaving Jongin with kiss swollen lips, a smile and a swarming hive of emotions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm okay so I saw that picture and HAD to write about Soo’s hands so this was very impromptu and… I’m a little insecure about this one because it doesn’t flow how I wanted it to but hey. This is the best I can on 4hrs sleep do so please don’t kill me. *hides*
> 
> As always, comments are so very much appreciated! As are upvotes, subs, kudos, reblogs…. Since I post this on many platforms. Anyway, let me know if you liked it :) or if you didn’t too, I like feedback in general.
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
